


The One I've Been Waiting For

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-24
Updated: 1999-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIRIEL!!!<br/>This is the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/823486">From A Distance</a> a story I wrote last year for Liriel.</p>
<p>Thanks to Gabrielle for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One I've Been Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> !!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIRIEL!!!  
>  This is the sequel to [From A Distance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/823486) a story I wrote last year for Liriel.
> 
> Thanks to Gabrielle for the beta!

Blair held his love in his arms, rocking slowly forth and back. Waves of cramps rolled through the big, strong body in his embrace. His heart ached for what this man had to go through. The change was never easy, and he could still remember how it had been for him---how everything had hurt as if his body were burning.

At that time, he'd sworn to himself that he would never make someone go through this agony...and he'd held his promise for almost 700 years, but then he'd seen this beauty and had fallen in love. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that a creature like him could experience love. Yet, here he was, holding his beloved in a tight embrace.

For a very long time, he had resisted the urge to change the other man; however, the time came when he couldn't think of anything else. In the end, the longing and desire had almost been to much for him. He just had to taste him...to make him his.

He'd been alone for so long and finally there would be someone with whom he could share his immortal life. Someone who would be like him---a creature of the night. Someone he loved with all of his heart and who would love him back.

Once again, the body in his arms tensed with the agony burning in him. With a feather-light touch, he stroked the other man's head over and over, trying to comfort him and ease the pain. Unfortunately, he knew very well that it wouldn't help. The pain wouldn't go away until the change had been completed.

How long it would take, Blair didn't know. There were tales that for some people the change took more than 10 hours, and then there were others for whom it took merely 30 minutes. He even had heard stories about a few unfortunate souls whose change took so long that after it had been completed, they had gone insane from the suffered agony.

He just hoped that his lover wasn't among them.

A low moan from the body in his lap tore him back from his thoughts. "Shhhhh," he whispered, "it's okay. Everything's going to be all right. Just try to relax." The sound of his voice seemed to have the desired effect. Almost immediately, his beloved calmed down, taking deep breaths.

He didn't know how long he held the tall man, caressing his body with light strokes of his hand and whispering soft encouragement in his ear. It must have been a few hours because he couldn't see the moon anymore in the skylight above them. The last time he had looked, the round, white circle could be clearly seen through the window.

Turning his head back to gaze at the man in his arms, he instantly saw the crystal blue eyes looking at him. Smiling, he brushed one finger over the man's face. The finger slowly wandered over one cheek, along the firm jaw till it reached the lips, tracing them.

"It's finally over, my love," he whispered before he bowed his head and placed a small, chaste kiss on the beautiful lips. Closing his eyes for a second, he let himself feel the soft, almost silken lips against his own. It felt so good...so incredibly right. He finally raised his head, smiling down at his beloved.

"Who are you?" The words were spoken with wonder, the voice filled with love. Even though Blair's love had never seen him before this night, the words didn't hold the tiniest hint of fear.

"My name is Blair," he answered, joy radiating from him.

"Blair," his love whispered, caressing the name like someone would his lover. "It's beautiful...and so are you." He raised his hand to stroke softly through Blair's dark, curly hair. "The one I've been waiting for all my life."

Smiling, the newborn immortal brought Blair's head down and kissed him softly. Before long, their tongues were playing with each other. The kiss was long and passionate, but they finally had to part.

For several minutes, they just sat there and stared into each other's eyes, almost drowning in them. Suddenly, Blair saw the other man break into a wide grin. "By the way, I'm Jim."

Blair couldn't hold back and laughed out loud, the tension finally leaving his body. It was such a wonderful feeling to laugh, to feel the pure joy, and to finally love somebody after centuries of loneliness.

"Come on, Jim, we have to go."

Without breaking contact, they stood up and walked down the stairs of the loft. Together, they left the apartment...leaving Jim's former life behind to start a new one together.

The End.  
~May 1999~


End file.
